fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Allyra Yamatji
✦⠀⠀⠀PROFILE⠀⠀⠀✦⠀⠀⠀CONTACT⠀⠀⠀✦⠀⠀⠀BLOG⠀⠀⠀✦⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀✦ ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Kirra Yamatji was born into the lower class. Her father was an assistant caretaker at the Sanctuary and her mother was a Mysterium worker but wasn't enough. On her free time, Kirra's mother was a teacher for young, pre-Foxfire Emissary children. Tahnee Amarak was born into the upper class. Her mother was an emissary and her father was training to be an emissary. They both had no time for poor Tahnee, so, pre-Foxfire, she was taught by Mrs. Karni Yamatji, Kirra's mother. Kirra was twelve years old when her mother began to teach Tahnee, while Tahnee was seven. She'd been behind on some work that could possibly make Foxfire impossible, so her parents hired Karni. Kirra and Tahnee became fast friends. Three years later, Tahnee aced the entrance test to Foxfire, thanks to Karni's teachings and Kirra's encouragement. Kirra was too late to go to Foxfire, so she became Tahnee's out-of-school best friend. Fifty years later, they fell in love. Allyra was born into an upper-middle-class, seventy-eight years later. Because Tahnee was upper and Kirra was high lower, it leveled out. She got into Foxfire and was a popular, beautiful, smart, perfect child. She manifested as a descryer when she was fifteen, and everyone looked up to her even more. She'd gotten one of the rarest abilities! But oh, sweet Allyra was pushed into solitude. Near the end of Level Five, she'd begun reading peoples' potential at any possible time, against the descrying ethics that she'd been taught. She got caught at one point and was branded as a troublemaker throughout Foxfire. Her self-consciousness had taken over, so she cut all ties with her friends, enemies, everyone. At age seventeen, she began to ease herself out of the isolation. She'd recently realized that she wasn't completely female. But what was she? She'd heard of transgender elves; it wasn't that rare. She soon realized that she might be nonbinary. So she used they/them pronouns for a week, but when someone mistook her for female, it didn't really make a difference. She soon decided that she was polygender: female and the entire nonbinary spectrum. Everything but male, she'd say. After coming out in Level Eight, she was a completely different person than she ever was before. She was extremely careful with her descrying ability, had a large group of friends, but only truly connected with a few of them. After graduating, she became an Emissary. She was an apprentice to a descrying mentor for a time, and a decade later, she was one herself. By the age of three hundred and forty-eight, she was one of the most trusted descryers of the Lost Cities. Only a day after her Inception Date at age five hundred and ninety-five, she was appointed as a Councillor. Councillor Allyra Yamatji was a well-known student at Foxfire, then a shadow, a friend, a teacher, and finally, the most prominent and prestigious occupation in the Lost Cities. A Councillor. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Allyra is an ambivert and ISFJ-T. She enjoys company, but not too much of it. At practically obligatory parties, she often sparks up a conversation but tends to stick with few people instead of bouncing around like many other prominent figures. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Samantha Harris 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Allyra is an adequate speaker, due to all her years of popularity. After her practice died out in late teenage years, she wasn't able to redeem as much skill as she'd liked. She's still relatively shy and self-conscious and gets stressed under pressure, but she makes up for that with her limited moments of utmost strength. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. Allyra is a descryer B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved